<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wizard of Odd by OurGoodSir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225133">The Wizard of Odd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurGoodSir/pseuds/OurGoodSir'>OurGoodSir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games), The Wizard of Oz &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Jukebox musical, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurGoodSir/pseuds/OurGoodSir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo gets taken to a world very similar to that of Oz but filled with people in her day to day life.<br/>A parody of the Wizard of Oz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Somewhere Over The Ringo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was posted onto the English Puyo Puyo Community's writing channel. If you would like to see it there, the first 100 people that click this link can join us at https://discord.gg/NKEA859<br/>If you would like to see the authentic document, you can do so at <br/>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Bq_Q_k_X4v30QQ1Js2CY1qorpm9iusAOXGbGGRV_8WI/edit. Here, you will find more stylistic changes that this website does not have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Wizard of Odd</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Written By OurGoodSir</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Somewhere Over The Ringo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 1: OUTSIDE OF SUZURAN HIGH - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amitie, Arle, and Carbuncle are waiting outside the school exit for the bell to dismiss everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>You know, the other night, I had this thought… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>What is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Do you think that Ringo is jealous of our day to day lives? I mean, think of all the wacky adventures we go on. Everyone we encounter, talk to, and even fight… they’re a real cast, aren’t they? And then there’s just Ringo, who’s just… normal. Wouldn’t that weigh on a person, knowing that there’s so much more to life, and yet she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>experience any of it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Hey, some people like the mundane. Sig goes through a lot of what we do, and he just prefers hanging out in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Solid point, but still, maybe it’s different for Ringo. Who knows if she’s putting on a facade?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CARBUNCLE: </b>
  <span>Gu gu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A massive hoard of students floods out of the door. As they pitter out, Ringo walks out behind all of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Here I am! Ready to chill for the rest of the day?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Well… chill is a rather relative term here…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>It’s chill for me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The four of them take a stroll into the woods.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 2: NAHE WOODS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As they walk around, they see Lemres hanging around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Hey, it’s Lemres!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Aw, Amitie! It’s great to see you? Do you guys want a lollipop?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Boy, would I!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feli bursts in and gets up right next to Lemres.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FELI: </b>
  <span>You’ll give me one, too, won’t you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Of course!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres hands Ringo, Amitie, Arle, and Feli a lollipop each. They all immediately start eating them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I’m curious. How do you make these so tasty? What’s your secret?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>What can I say? I’m just a natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Really now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The five of them look to the sound. It’s Klug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>the best natural out there? I’d like to challenge that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>My, it sounds like you’re having a rough day. Would you like a lollipop as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Ha! Don’t humor me. It’ll be pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>But it won’t be hard to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>even </span>
  </em>
  <span>better, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Witch puts her arm around Klug’s shoulder and presents a bottle with orange liquid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WITCH: </b>
  <span>This bad boy right here can increase your learning tenfold! How about it? Only 10 a pop!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>How many times do I have to tell you? I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>handicaps!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WITCH: </b>
  <span>Your loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galatea walks in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>What are you guys doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FELI: </b>
  <span>Why do you ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>I mean, it’s really crowded right here. Surely something must be happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco appears from the bushes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>Seriously, you guys are cramping my style.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Yeah, I’m feeling cramped here. Let’s go, guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arle, Ringo, Amitie, and Carbuncle walk off further into the forest. Suddenly, A crack forms from the ground and Dark Prince rises from it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>There you are, Arly! Ready to change your mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Can’t you see I’m busy here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Eh, if you really care so much about me, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He gets uncomfortably close to Arly</span>
  </em>
  <span>) which you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He backs off</span>
  </em>
  <span>) you’d put me over your chums here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Don’t you see your fruitless efforts, princey?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rulue walks into the scene.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>If you really want some love, just date me! I’d give you all the love you’d ever need!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Ugh. Why don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>give up?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>I could say the same to you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>This is getting me nowhere. Why did I get up this morning?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ground opens up, and he jumps in. Rulue attempts to jump in as well, but the hole closes up before she can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>One day, Dark Prince, One day!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Can we leave now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>Oh, no you can’t! You have to get through me first!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Think again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo comes in swinging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>I’ve trained since the last time we met! Now, strut your stuff!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>“show your stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Yes! That!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>No way. I’m leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Same here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>I’m beat for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CARBUNCLE: </b>
  <span>Gu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They distance themselves from everything that’s going on and walk away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 3: ARLE’S SITE - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arle’s hangout place is smack in the middle of Nahe Woods. The place itself is simply three fallen logs surrounding an unlit fireplace. Ringo, Amitie, and Arle each sit on one of the logs and continue sucking on the lollipops that Lemres gave them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Hey, Ringo, me and Amitie had this thought while waiting for you…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Fire away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Do you think you live a boring life?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>She takes her lollipop out of her mouth to speak</span>
  </em>
  <span>) I mean, I guess, but it doesn’t really bother me. Sure, I might be missing out on so much fun, but the monotony is… calming, you know? So what if I live my life like it’s the late ‘30s?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Hey, I was right!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>I just wanted to make sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo crunches the remainder of her now shrunken lollipop to finish it off. This leaves only a stick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Uh, Ringo… could you throw away that stick, please?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Yeah, sure. I’m gonna do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>No, like… right now. Go find a trash can and do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Why? It’s not an urgent matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Please do it for me, okay? It’s making me nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Fine, fine. If it calms you down, I’ll do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she gets up, a huge gust of wind soars across and blows the stick out of Ringo’s hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <b>
    <em>NOOOOOOOOOOOO!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stick falls onto the ground. Arle starts hyperventilating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Arle?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>You two, run! She’ll be coming for you soon!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>She?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arle bolts away as if she’s about to die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Amitie, do you know what she’s talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amitie looks as if she’s seen a ghost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Amitie?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amitie points to something behind Ringo. Ringo turns around as sees a maid holding a broom. It’s Kikimora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>It seems that I am needed here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What? (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She fully takes in the broom</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Oh, if you’re talking about that stick, I was gonna pick it up! I won’t make your job any harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>No, no. Allow me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kikimora kicks up a gust of wind. The stick flies away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh, if you can just do that, then I’ll leave it to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo tries to leave, but the wind starts to intensify, to the point where she struggles to move forward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Okay, you can stop now! You’ve done your job!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wind gets stronger and stronger. She can’t stay in place without sprinting in the opposite direction of the wind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Can you even hear me over your wind?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She gets lifted off the ground and blasted far into the forest. Ringo tries to find a way out, but can’t see anything through the debris being blown around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Arle? Amitie? Are you there? Am I alone here?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Through all the debris, Ringo sees silhouettes fly around her. She can faintly make them out as the people she’s encountered in the past five minutes. Throughout all the silhouettes, though, she sees Carbuncle about to fly past her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Carbuncle!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo grabs Carbuncle as he flies past her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh, honey, come here. I know you’re terrified. I am as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CARBUNCLE: </b>
  <span>Gu! Gugugu gu!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I’ll try to find a way out. I always do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She sees a broom approaching her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Is that the maid lady’s broom? If I grab that, maybe I can control the wind!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She reaches her hand out for the broom but misses. In fact, the broom hits her square in the face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>O-ooowwww… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She slowly fades in and out before finally going unconscious. Carbuncle desperately clings on to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fade to black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 4: RINGO’S ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo is now lying down in her bed. Her eyes struggle to open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh, my head… where… where am I?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She sits up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait… the last thing I remember, I was being whisked around in a twister. How did I end up here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks around for other people, but there’s nobody there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO:  </b>
  <span>Did I actually grab that broom? Or did someone drag my unconscious body up the stairs and tuck me to bed? If so, how generous of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Gu!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Carbuncle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carbuncle jumps up onto the edge of Ringo’s bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What are you doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CARBUNCLE: </b>
  <span>Gugu!</span>
</p><p><b>RINGO: </b><span>…</span> <span>Why did I ask that? I can’t even understand you.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She gets out of bed and checks outside her door. There’s no one to be seen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Mom? You there? Just to let you know, I’m not dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She walks into her room. Nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh. Right. She’d be the cashier at the fruit shop around this time. Although, it’s rather quiet down there…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She heads downstairs. It’s devoid of people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Did something happen while I was gone? Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>everybody?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She opens the door to the outside. Instead of the building on the other side she usually sees, there’s a colorful town in front of her, made brighter with a cloudless sky and a shining sun. Off in the distance are rows of multi-color houses which are noticeably small, even at a distance. Despite the cheerful setting, there is nobody around at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Uh… Carbuncle?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CARBUNCLE: </b>
  <span>Gu?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I don’t think we’re in Suzuran anymore. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in Primp, though. Or one of those towns I see for split-second while surfing past the kids’ channels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks around for a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Now I’m beginning to think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually dead. Or maybe dreaming?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She slaps herself. Nothing happens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>It’s looking closer to dead right now. That’s not reassuring at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A massive bubble glides down to the ground with some person inside it, which Ringo can’t discern. She’s in a huge pink dress, which is something she’s never seen before on anyone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Then again, I don’t know any religion with an afterlife like this. Perhaps we were all wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the bubble reaches the ground, it pops, and the woman turns around. It’s someone who looks like Amitie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Are you a good witch? Or a bad witch?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I- Amitie? What?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Who’s Amitie? Is she a friend of yours?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>She’s you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amitie!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>You must be mistaken. My name is Glinda. Now, are you a good witch, or a bad witch?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I… uh… which do you prefer?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Definitely the good witches. That’s what I am, after all!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Then, if that’s the case, I’m a good witch, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Oh, lovely! We now outnumber the bad witches by one!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>How many of those are there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>It used to be two, but after you showed up and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East, they’re down to one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>But I just got here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>And so did your house. She was terrorizing the town before this house appeared and killed her instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo walks down the steps of her house and sees two tiny legs protruding out from under the porch. The legs heavily resemble Feli’s, but the normal shoes she wears are replaced by dazzling ruby slippers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh my gosh, I did that?! I am so sorry!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Don’t be. Bad witches </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t deserve forgiveness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amitie stares at Ringo for an uncomfortable amount of time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Well, now that you’ve helped us, I happily welcome you to Munchkinland!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She opens her arms out, but doesn’t approach Ringo. She stays there for too long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Uh… thanks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amitie looks behind her and sees the lack of people out in the town.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>She turns to Ringo</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Excuse me for one moment. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She turns back around</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  <b>Hey! It’s okay to come out now!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The doors from the houses in the distance open, and hundreds of munchkins flood out and form a crowd around Ringo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Hey… I know some of you from high school! But why are you all so small?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The whole town collectively gasps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Was that rude? Sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>No worries. You saved our town, after all! You can say whatever you want about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Even-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MUNCHKIN #1: </b>
  <span>You can’t call us midgets, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...I was just about to ask that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Now, what are we waiting for? Let’s celebrate!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Could I just get a round of applause? I didn’t even intentionally do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The munchkins spread themselves out across Munchkinland to dance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJqz5pFMyiA">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJqz5pFMyiA</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MUNCHKINS:</b>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ding, dong, the witch is dead!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which old witch? The Wicked Witch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch is dead!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Okay, I guess not.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MUNCHKINS: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up, you sleepyhead!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rub your eyes, get out of bed!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Well, that’s one </span>
</p><p>
  <span>more for dream theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MUNCHKINS: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s gone where the goblins go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RINGO: </strong>Goblins?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>MUNCHKINS: </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yo ho, yo ho yo ho yo ho,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RINGO: </strong>You’re not going to answer that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>MUNCHKINS: </b>
  </span>
</p><p><em><span>Let’s open up and sing, and ring the bells out</span></em> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding, dong, the merry-o,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RINGO: </strong>Um… well… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>MUNCHKINS: </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sing it high, sing it low,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RINGO: </strong>Can you guys just tell me </span>
</p><p>
  <span> how to leave this world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>MUNCHKINS: </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let them know the Wicked Witch is-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone gasps. The music abruptly stops</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Leave?! But-but why would you want to leave this place? We have everything you’d ever want!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Sure, you might, but you know that old saying? “There’s no place like home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A murmur fills the crowd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Those are some very wise words! Where’d you get them from?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Uh… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The realization hits her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Oz! </em>
  </b>
  <span>I’m in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oz</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That’s what this place was reminding me of! How have I not watched a cinematic classic? But then again, how would I know watching that would’ve been useful later? If I knew that, I wouldn’t have watched Cosmos last night! Oh, but Carl Sagan is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>interesting to listen to… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Wait, go back for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I’m in a cinematic classic? Did you not know you were in a movie?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>No, a bit further back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...Oz?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Close, but not quite. This, my friend, is Odd!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>That’s… strange. Although I guess since this world is filled with people I know, this wouldn’t be 1:1 accurate with the actual Oz. Now, where was I? Oh yes, how would I possibly get-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of nowhere, an explosion occurs in the middle of Munchkinland.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: EVERYONE, SCATTER!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the munchkins run away, hiding behind some shrubbery or architecture. Where the explosion once was stands a man in dark clothing and a pointy hat. He looks incredibly similar to Dark Prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Where’s my-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks around and sees no Munchkins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DARK PRINCE: </b><span>Oh, they’re… already gone. I was planning to interrupt the song and cause some chaos. (</span><em><span>He notices Ringo, confusedly standing there</span></em><span>)</span> <span>Wait, you, girl, over there!</span></p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...Me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Did you interrupt the song before I could?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo thinks about it for a second before nodding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>If that’s the case, I like your style already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Prince notices Feli’s protruding legs from under Ringo’s house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Sister?!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Prince runs up to the porch to grab the legs out from under there, but they don’t budge. He turns to Ringo as a tear rolls down his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Did you do this? How would you feel if someone dropped a house on you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Look, I’m sorry, but I didn’t mean to! It’s not like I can move houses!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>What did I say about forgiving the bad witches?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Aren’t you supposed to be the good one?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Yeah, good to everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>except </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bad witches! They’re terrible people!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>All I wanted (</span>
  <em>
    <span>sniff</span>
  </em>
  <span>) was her ruby slippers! Is that too much to ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>She turns to Amitie</span>
  </em>
  <span>) See? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Don’t believe his lies!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Prince attempts to grab the slippers from Feli’s feet, but before he even gets close to them, they disappear from her, and instantly reappear on Ringo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What the-?! What’s so important about some shoes that you don’t want him to have them?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>They’re not just any shoes, dearie; they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic </span>
  </em>
  <span>shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Magic in what way?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>I don’t know, but if the Wicked Witch wants them, then I can’t let him have it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Prince’s sadness turns to anger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>You’ve kept me from ruling over for </span>
  <em>
    <span>too long! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I promise that by tonight, those slippers will be mine, and I will use whatever magic they have to conquer all of Odd! And as for you… (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He turns to Ringo</span>
  </em>
  <span>) I’ll get you, my pretty, and your little… uh… what’s that thing next to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>It’s a Carbuncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>And your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carbunny, </span>
  </em>
  <span>too!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He engulfs himself in flames.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <b>
    <em>OW, MY FACE!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fire subsides. Where the Wicked Witch previously stood now remains nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>L-look, guys, I see that there’s some… er… </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong opinions</span>
  </em>
  <span> stirring around here, and I get that it’s very important to you, but I’d like to stay out of this. Could someone just tell me how to get out of here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>But you can’t leave! You’re the chosen one!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Says who?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Says I! I put the slippers on you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>You’re really gonna do this to me, are you? Well… (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She gets an idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>) You don’t want Dark- I mean the Wicked Witch to get these slippers, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Of course!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>If I left with these slippers on me, then he can’t have them!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>But I want them!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Are you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> kidding me? Okay, fine, I’ll drop these off when I leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Yay!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Now how do I get out of here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Oh, that’s simple: you just have to talk to the Wizard of Odd!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ruler? That sounds like a leader-esque name.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>I guess you could call it that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MUNCHKIN: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>He interjects</span>
  </em>
  <span>) It’s more of a shadow government than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I see. So where does this supposed Wizard reside?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>The place where the girls are green and the grass is pretty… it’s called The Emerald City!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Emerald City. Uh-huh… and how would I get there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>You just have to follow your heart… or as I like to call it, the yellow brick road!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo looks down at the ground below her and notices two roads that form a double spiral. One of them is yellow, the other is red.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Hey, just curious, where does the red one go?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Oh, that road is terrible! Pay no attention to that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...Did you build this road? Or was it always there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Don’t let trivialities like that distract you! All you need to worry about is the yellow one!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I’m assuming the town spent good taxpayer money on this. Why pay for it if you’re not going to use it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Don’t use that one! Only bad witches used that one!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Okay, clearly there’s something you’re trying to hide from me here. Tell you what: I’m going to use the red road, and if that doesn’t work, I’ll come back and use the yellow one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Fine! We had this whole musical number planned out for you, but if you’re not going to listen to me, then don’t expect a welcome return here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Fine! I won’t!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo uses the red brick road without any problems at all. After some walking, far away from Munchkinland, the red road converges with the yellow one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait, they’re the same? Why did they want me to use the yellow one, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks back at the yellow road. On that path, she notices a merchandise store for anyone leaving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 5: CORN FIELDS - NOON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon walking down the road some more, she comes across a split in the road, with two branching pathways. In between said split is a cornfield.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>RINGO: </b><span>They never told me about </span><em><span>this</span></em><span>… though I was kind of rude to them. Of course they wouldn’t tell me.</span> <span>Now let’s see… if I was the Emerald City, where would I be?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks down both paths to analyze them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>I’d go that way, but what do I know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Huh? Wait, that voice… where have I heard it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo looks up and notices a scarecrow, looking almost exactly like Lemres, in the cornfields. He is held up by rope on a wooden pole with two smaller, protruding wooden poles near the top on both sides. It looks similar to a cross.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>That’s… oddly reminiscent. Matter of fact, now it’s starting to be kinda religious now. So that’s one for being dead, one for being in a dream. I’m getting nothing concrete out of this at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A realization hits her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait, did crucified Lemres say that? (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks up to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Say something else!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Why? Is it for Lemres?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Aha! It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Oh, yeah, I’m the one talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Which one would you pick, again?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I don’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Of course I don’t. I don’t have a brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>You… don’t have a brain?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Only straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>… How do you know that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Well, I don’t know 100% for certain, but I think so. I just receive random thoughts from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>In his head</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  <b>SLAUGHTER THE INNOCENT.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I don’t even know what he’s saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES:</b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>In his head</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  
  <b>LET NOTHING REMAIN.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Well, that’s not very helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I’d shrug my arms, but I can’t move them. Where are you even heading, anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...The Emerald City. Apparently there’s a man there that can help me out. Didn’t I say that out loud earlier?... Wait, right, you don’t have that kind of memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Ah, I’d love to go there. Heard the food is lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...and maybe you could ask that man as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Hey, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that! But, um… I’m kind of tied up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Yeah, let me get that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo walks up to the pole and takes the rope off from around Lemres. Once they’re off, he falls onto the ground, causing him to split in two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh my gosh! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>No, you're fine. This happens regularly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo grabs the two parts of Lemres and puts them together haphazardly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Regularly?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Yeah. Every day, there’s this crow that comes around and tries to eat my liver. Joke’s on them, though: I don’t have a liver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A human-sized crow flies down from the sky and lands right next to Ringo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CROW: </b>
  <span>Howdy, Scarecrow! What’s this girl doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Uhhhh… </span>
  <b>UUUUHHHH… </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She runs out of the cornfield visibly worried with Lemres in hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES:</b>
  <span> Could you put me down? There’s something I want to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Fine, but make it quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She puts Lemres down. Suddenly, music starts playing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJaiZvQ-JWM">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJaiZvQ-JWM</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I… would-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, your lack of something mental is oh so sentimental</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It makes me wanna cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With massive, hollering crows hanging out in these cornfields, though,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We should maybe say goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres waves goodbye to the crow. Ringo grabs him by the arm and runs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We should maybe say goodbye!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The song ends as the run off frame.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 6: FRUIT FIELDS - NOON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo, Lemres, and Carbuncle continue to walk down the road.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Hey, uh, weird question, but… do you know somebody named Lemres?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I mean, sure, but why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>You remind me of a guy named him. Way too much, in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Well, if I’m really that similar, you can just call me that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait, really? You’re gonna let me do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>What else would I be called?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Don’t you have, like, a name?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>No, not at all. Most people just call me “scarecrow” or “field man” or “sexy hay boy.” Something along those lines. I never paid attention to what they said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo’s stomach rumbles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Is that someone else you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>No, that’s a signal that I’m hungry. All this walking must have burned through my lunch quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>There anything here you want to eat?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Hm… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The three walk past some trees with red apples on them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Apples? They have apples here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>You like apples?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Do I! They’re my favorite food, like, ever! Matter of fact, my mom named me after them because she knew I liked… apples… when I was born… Actually, maybe that was just coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Must be nice being able to eat. Every time I try to eat something, it just falls out of my jacket. Makes for a neat party trick, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>If that’s the case, why don’t you wish to be human instead of just getting a brain?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Nah. I’ve thought about it long and hard, and I came to the conclusion that being a scarecrow is better.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I see… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo walks up to the tree, then looks back to Lemres.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Care for a quick break?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Resting my hay legs would be nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo reaches for one of the apples high up in the tree before her hand is slapped away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Do you really think you can just go up to someone and do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I mean, the apple at the top of the tree looks tastier than the one at the bottom, even if it isn’t, so- Wait, who said that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Look around, Little Red!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon closer inspection, Ringo notices that the tree actually has a face. The face in particular heavily resembles Draco’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>Yeah. How about that whole “Grab and run” thing now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Does it hurt when I do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>That’s beside the point! Now </span>
  <b>scram!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo stumbles back over to Lemres.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Um… I guess we’ll go look for a tree that doesn’t talk?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Don’t be a quitter like that! There’s a way around it. Watch this. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Much more loudly</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Ah, ignore her, Ringo. We all know she’s the worst type of tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>Ex</span>
  <b>cuse</b>
  <span> me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>It’s true! Any tree I can think of is better than you. Let’s see, there’s birch… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>Don’t make me get mad!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Lemres… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Maple, hickory, chestnut, pine… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>I’m warning you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Oh, how could I forget? The palm tree!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>That’s it! Feel my sweet wrath!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco grabs her apples using her multiple branches and throws them and Ringo and Lemres.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>LEMRES:</b><span> See?</span> <span>Works like a charm!</span></p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Dude, no. I think the reason she was so angry was that you were being racist to her. In tree terms, I mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Is that what they call it now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco realizes that she’s been duped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>Oh, you think you’re smarter than me, eh? Well… uh… enjoy those apples! </span>
  <span>Wait, no...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Even she’s impressed with me! (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He grabs one of the apples from off the ground and hands it to Ringo</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Now eat up. You deserve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>She sighs</span>
  </em>
  <span>) If you insist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo eats and walks alongside Lemres. Along the way, she notices a statue-like figure off one of the beaten paths of the yellow brick road. While this figure is stationary, it does not seem to be made of any certain material at all. Upon second glance, it seems human, and looks exactly like Galatea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Is it me, or does that look like a person?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Anything can look like a person if you squint hard enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>That’s not what I mean. That thing (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She points to the statue</span>
  </em>
  <span>) looks like that one weird girl at school, no matter how I look at it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Then why don’t you have a look?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo walks up to the supposed statue. Lemres follows suit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Wndp. Wndp!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Hey, she’s making noise!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Does it sound like a cry for help?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Maybe, but I’m not sure she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Wndp! Wndp! Wndp!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>It almost sounds like words.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I think it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>words! What does it sound like, though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She notices the massive wind-up on Galatea’s back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh, right. She always was kinda weird like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She goes up behind her and gives the wind-up a couple of winds. The statue jumps up and turns around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Oh, thanks, stranger! I’ve been standing there for weeks! I should make an improvement to my wind-up sometime soon… maybe make it a solar panel!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Uh, no problem! But how did you get here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>That’s simple! This wind-up makes me perform better than any human, but it comes at a cost: It needs constant wind-up, and (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She attempts to reach behind her to touch the wind-up, but can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>) I’m not gonna be the one to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Why don’t you put it in a reachable place, then?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Oooh! That’s a good idea. I’m gonna take that if you don’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Go for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galatea reaches into her pockets and grabs a pencil and notebook. She scribbles in it for a bit, then puts it away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Anyway, here I was, just chilling out in the forest with one of my friends when suddenly the Wicked Witch of the West showed up and kidnapped her! For no reason!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>That’s… unnecessarily cruel. Why do you think she did that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Because it’s her job to be wicked? I don’t know!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Hey, we all have something we need. You want to get your friend back, and I want a brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>And I wanna get out of here. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>The Wizard will help us all with our problems. Would you like to join us?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Boy, would I! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Great! Then let’s get to it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Actually, one thing… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo and Lemres stop in their tracks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>I assume there’s something I need to do in exchange for what you did.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Please. We’re not like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>No, I insist! I’ll just feel bad if I don’t pay you back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>She sighs</span>
  </em>
  <span>) What is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>How about a quick little performance? (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She calls out</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Come over, trees!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>No. We’re not doing another song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As some trees approach behind Galatea, the synth starts to kick in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait, is that synth? Actually, I’d like to see this.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Why didn’t you like mine?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I never said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc6f_2nPSX8">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc6f_2nPSX8</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TREES:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mata yahoo hima de</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Himitsu wo shiri tai</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>GALATEA:</b> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re wondering who I am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <b>TREES:</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Secret Secret, I’ve got a secret</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><b>GALATEA:</b> </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Machine or mannequin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <b>TREES:</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Secret Secret, I’ve got a secret</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><b>GALATEA:</b> </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With parts made in Japan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <b>TREES:</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Secret Secret, I’ve got a secret</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am the modren girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not a robot without emotions</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not what you see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve come to help you with your problems</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So we can be free</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not a hero, I’m not a savior</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget what you know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just a girl whose circumstances</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Went beyond my control</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beyond my control, we all need control</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need control, we all need control</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The song abruptly ends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Isn’t there more to that song? Also, I think you skipped a verse.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>No, it ends there. What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Does it? No, I’m fairly certain that… (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She thinks about it for a moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Oh! Right! I haven’t thought about the multiverse theory yet. I could have warped parallel universes… somehow. That’s why everyone looks like people I know. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Nothing. On a different note, though, you seem to have your way with the trees. Why do they talk? Does that mean the grass can talk as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Oh, don’t be silly! The grass doesn’t talk!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galatea looks around before getting close up to Ringo’s ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>But it definitely thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind the three of them, Dark Prince has materialized.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Bringing along friends, are you? Well, I won’t have any of that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flames spew out of his fingers and onto Galatea. She seems unharmed, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Do I know you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Wha- (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He stops spewing fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you should know me! I was the one who took away your friend!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Why?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <b>Ahahahahahaha!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Can you go kick puppies somewhere else?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>...Fine. I see that I’m not wanted here. I’ll just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and come back angrier than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire engulfs his body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: Why did I choose to warp around like this?! It burns!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the fire dissipates, Dark Prince is gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Wait a second… I think he was the one who tied me up there!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What’d you do?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I think I had an idea that disagreed with him, so he made me something that doesn’t have a brain. At least I think. I don’t know, I don’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>It seems we all have a vendetta against him, so let’s just add that to the end of our wishes. Maybe it’s a genie thing where we get three.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Each?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Can we deal with him ourselves?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>If we have time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Come on! We’ve got wishes to make true!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The four head off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 7: DARK WOODS - NOON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The journey down the yellow brick road sends Ringo, Carbuncle, Lemres, and Galatea into dark woods. Lemres walks and looks around more timidly than the others.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>That’s odd. The trees back there could hold a conversation, but these don’t even talk!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Huh. Must be a different breed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>How can you guys talk normally in a place like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I’ve heard terrifying things about this place. Apparently, it has </span>
  <em>
    <span>lions</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Lions?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>That’s not all. There are legends of deadly bears lurking around here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>I’m not sure those rumors are entirely true.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Yeah, they’re just legends. What truth do they have?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Are you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> frightened? Who knows what else is here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>She sighs</span>
  </em>
  <span>) What else?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Actually, now that I think about it… not much else. Some mention ghosts, though, but I don’t think that-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-</span>
  <b>
    <em>GHOSTS?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>What, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>believe that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to believe in it! But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Freeze, travelers!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh my God! </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re here! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please, be merciful… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man jumps out of the bushes. It’s Schezo, with his sword clenched in hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>I will not let you people pass without a proper fight!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>But none of us have a sword! This is an unfair match!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>The numbers even it out. I’m ready to get dirty!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>…What type of fight are we having?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>One where I awe you all with my sword!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Uh, just to let you know, you don’t sound like you want to do a proper duel.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Wha- Oh, you know about this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why must it curse me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>You have something you want, as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>We all do! Some want wealth, fame, power, or personally, those just seem like a pipe dream to me. All I want… is to be respected.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>That’s rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>You wouldn’t know the half of it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>What we’re having right here? This is the best-case scenario! Most people just laugh at me and never give the light of day!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>...We could fix that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>us, </span>
  </em>
  <span>specifically, but the person we’re trying to reach can supposedly solve any problem we had. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Doesn’t that feel like cheating?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>How far have you gotten by yourself?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Fair enough. If that’s the case, then I’ll be joining you in your quest! I hope I prove valuable… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Hey, you don’t need to provide anything to join us! I know I don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>I can almost imagine what life might be like afterwards… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZIixWx7H9Q">
    <em>
      <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZIixWx7H9Q</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Said the swordsman, who fights for more than thrills</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the girl, who took a verbal jab</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was born with swinging skills,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I wasn’t born with proper vocab.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you only had the right vocab… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets to sing his song? It’s the same one as mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO:</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was because of the crows, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I… could… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have a conversation, that won’t end with probation,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With things that aren’t just birds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They would see me as a friend and we would rabble until the end</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I only had the words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They see me as nothing greater than a sexual predator, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They don’t know how it hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I could destroy that notion and maybe get some devotion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I only had the words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>SCHEZO:</b> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <b>OTHERS:</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><b>SCHEZO:</b> </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll achieve zen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <b>OTHERS:</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll achieve zen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><b>SCHEZO:</b> </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And swing my swords in peace</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll never be compared again to a beast!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d say the fun would never cease!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m an ordinary loner, but I’m seen as a goner,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By people who wear shirts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s an odd classification.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I’d live with all the townies and I’d never get a bounty</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I only had the words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could speak with anybody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll get back my favorite body</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could then complete my body</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If the Wizard has a body filled with love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I’ll finally have some words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A brain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO:</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>A way out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gang stares at Ringo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 8: DARK PRINCE’S CASTLE - ???</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera zooms out, and it is revealed that Dark Prince has been watching all of this through a crystal ball on a table. The room he is in is a rather damp one, with stone walls and a small hole leading to the outside, where the weather is rather gloomy. Along the walls are bookshelves filled to the brim with books. Dark Prince slams his fist on the table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>They think they can just waltz around </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>without a care in the world?!... well, they have been for now, but I will allow it </span>
  <em>
    <span>no longer</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Demiserf! Get in here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Demiserf flies in, looking very similar to a flying monkey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>I want you to give this girl the what-for!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DEMISERF: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angry monkey noises</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Look, I gave your union a raise last week! What else do you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DEMISERF: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Disapproving monkey noises</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Dental?! You know I can’t afford that!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DEMISERF: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Approving monkey noises</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Alright, fine, if you won’t do it, then I’ll find someone else!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pulls out a book titled “Potential Hitmen” and starts to flip through it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Huh. Poppies? “Rather than killing their target directly, they prefer to put them to sleep forever and let them starve over days on end.” Huh. Not as bloody as I wanted it to be, but beggars can’t be choosers! (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He yells out</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Poppies! Get out there!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 9: FIELDS OF OZ - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo, Carbuncle, Lemres, Galatea, and Schezo exit the forest and into a field of flowers. These flowers seem to be all making a harmonious noise, despite the fact that they don’t have a mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>What beautiful flowers! How do they make that noise?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Probably has a certain-sized hole in it that plays a note when wind is around. That’s how clarinets work, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>You weren’t supposed to respond to that, but I appreciate that you did nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They continue to walk through the flowers. As they go on, Ringo and Schezo walk slower and slower.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Hey! Why are you two holding us back?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Sorry, but… (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yawn</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Even the fiercest warriors need some rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo collapses onto the flowers with his sword in hand. Ringo falls onto her knees.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Not you too! Don’t you want to go home?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yawn</span>
  </em>
  <span>) That can wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She collapses as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Oh no! The humans have fallen under the spell! What are we going to do now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Hold on, give me a moment. I might be able to think of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>In his head</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  <b>BRING THEM ALL TO YOUR KNEES.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Yeah, I got nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Wait! What if we chop them all down?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Good idea! I’ll grab Schezo’s sword!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres runs over to Schezo’s lying body to take the sword from his hands, but Schezo subconsciously moves his hand over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Away… foul beast… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres continues to try and grab the sword, but Schezo’s hands keep moving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Take that… and that… and that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One of the swings slices through Lemres’s waist, cutting him clean in two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>…And… never come back… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Now what? I can’t move around like this!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Okay, new plan: You try and pin him down while I grab the sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>I don’t think that’s necessary anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bubble containing Amitie floats down and pops when she reaches the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>It seems you are having trouble traversing right now. Would you like some help?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Would we!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a wave of her wand, clouds start to form above the crew, and it starts to snow. All of the flowers around them go into hibernation, and with that, Ringo her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...Oh man, I had this fantastic dream where I was in this magical place called Suzuran and- Wait a minute, that’s where I’m supposed to be right now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo wakes up as well, and notices Lemres’s split body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Oh, did I do that? I’m so sorry. Here, let me help you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Schezo puts Lemres back together, Ringo fully gets up and comes to her senses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>So you can just help us whenever you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Of course! I’m always on your side!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Then why didn’t you help us out earlier? Or better yet, just take me home?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Oh, because that would be no fun. I only helped you there because it would’ve been really boring to watch Galatea slice down flowers like they’re kindergarteners. Besides, you’re getting really close!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Look over there!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She points off in the distance, where a large, green, crystallic palace can be seen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Is that?...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Yup! The Emerald City!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh, at last! </span>
  <em>
    <span>At last!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>What are we waiting for, team?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Onward!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gang skip off over to the Emerald City.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To be continued… </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Four Nobody's Perfrom Errands for Someone They Barely Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ringo and the crew go out into the haunted forest to get a broom, but things go a bit... too well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were some things that didn't translate as well when posting it here. If you would like the authentic document it was written on, it can be found at<br/>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EkN_AXdDQ8m8itFhVVbFZokvxYSnSQkNgmopxxxKM5o/edit?usp=sharing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SCENE 1: IN FRONT OF THE EMERALD CITY - AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo, Carbuncle, Lemres, Galatea, and Schezo stand in front of a pillar of green crystal. Right next to them is a sign that says: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Emerald City: made with blood, sweat, and </span><strike><span>bodies</span></strike> <span>tears</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In front of them is a several-story high brown wooden door, completely sticking out compared to the rest of the building. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>The only thing left to do is enter, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Yeah, but… I feel like we were supposed to receive a formal invitation for this place. I mean, look at this door! It’s probably worth more than me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>You were never told about an invitation, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...N-no… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Then let’s just shoot our shot. If it doesn’t work, I can try to be more aggressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo goes up to the bell attached to the door and rings it. Nothing happens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>See? I told you we need an invita-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, someone looking like Arle bursts through the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: Who rang that?!</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo sheepishly points to Schezo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Get out! Never come back!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>But we were told to come here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>By who?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Ami–  I mean, Glinda!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Hogwash! Prove it to me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Um…she’s kinda got us there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Ooh! I know! I got those ruby slippers from her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She puts her feet in front of Arle to show the slippers off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Huh. Interesting. While she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only one to hand out those slippers, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>would’ve told you that the proper way to enter would be busting the door down.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What? Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Yeah! How else do you use a door?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>See? I told you we should’ve been more aggressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I–  whatever. Just let us in already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo breaks a part of the door using his sword. Immediately, they can see the interior: green. The walls, the floor, the clothing, everything. The only thing that isn’t green is skin color. Everyone in the City looks to the newly formed hole in the door and immediately greet the crew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CITIZEN #1: </b>
  <span>Are you the chosen ones?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>No, we’re just passing through.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CITIZEN #2: </b>
  <span>Oh, but only the chosen ones know to break down the door!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Must be a completely different program. Either way, we’re not associated with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CITIZEN #3: </b>
  <span>Then how else will we be saved from the clutches of the Wicked Witch of the West?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Good question, but we’re not equipped to answer that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CITIZEN #1: </b>
  <span>Look! Up in the sky!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ALL: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the air, Dark Prince is flying around with a broom, leaving a smoke trail as he goes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CITIZEN #2: </b>
  <span>Wait… I think he’s trying to say something!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Give… up… the red-haired one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the gingers in the room collectively panic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait! No! Everyone calm down!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all stop to listen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>He’s only referring to me! There’s a grudge that he… rightfully holds.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>But you’re the chosen one!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone goes back to panicking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Hold on! Maybe there’s some other way about this. Maybe… that Wizard everyone talks about can help us! Give me a minute! I’ll go talk to him!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Going in? Without his approval? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Do the chosen ones really need an appointment?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>I… the Wizard never really specified that…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Then what kind of gatekeeper are you, not knowing every rule of the book? Come on, we’ve got wishes to fulfill!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They head into a dark tunnel, where they assume the Wizard resides.\</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Oh, I’m going to get demoted after this… wait, I was never paid! I should’ve asked for a raise!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arle runs in the tunnel as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 2: THE WIZARD’S ABODE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the end of the tunnel, the four of them end up in a large, dark, foggy room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Seems like the type of place to get ambushed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>So did we end up in the right room or not? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I don’t know, I don’t see anyone in here. I thought the ominous tunnel would be a clear place for a wizard to reside, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <b>
    <em>I AM ODD, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of them jump back in shock. Amongst the fog now stands a giant, green floating head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>WHO ARE THESE PUNY MORTALS THAT ENTER MY REALM?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>W-well, my name’s Ringo, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>SILENCE!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Alright, I thought you cared, but apparently not.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ALREADY KNOWS WHY YOU ARE HERE. STEP FORWARD, SCARECROW.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres step forward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>YOU DARE ASK FOR A BRAIN, YOU BRAINLESS HUNK OF HAY?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>...Yeah.</span>
</p><p><b>ODD:</b> <b><em>...FAIR ENOUGH. STEP FORWARD, ROBOT.</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galatea steps forward as Lemres steps back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>YOU THINK THAT GETTING YOUR FRIENDS BACK WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR MISERABLE LIFE?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Really? Have you never had friends before?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. STEP FORWARD, SWORDSMAN.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo steps forward and Galatea steps back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>REALLY? WORDS? YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST SO THAT YOU WON’T SOUND LIKE YOU LIVE IN A BASEMENT?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Hey, that’s a perfectly acceptable reason!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>ENOUGH!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo jumps back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ASKED FOR CAN EASILY BE SUPPLIED BY ME.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>So you’ll do it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>BUT FIRST YOU MUST PERFORM A MENIAL TASK.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Just a menial task? That’s all?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Why, that’s more than feasible!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>BRING ME THE BROOM OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>That’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>menial</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>THE WEAPONS WILL BE SUPPLIED FOR YOU AT THE EXIT. NOW GO!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>But-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>I SAID GO!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo, Carbuncle, Lemres, and Galatea book it out of there. Schezo looks back at the head one more time before walking out. Arle walks in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Hey, I’ve been thinking for about this for a while, and, well… I think I deserve a paycheck.</span>
</p><p><b>ODD:</b> <b><em>FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME, TIMES HAVE BEEN TOUGH AROUND HERE! WE DON’T HAVE THE MONEY FOR THAT!</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 3: DARK PRINCE’S CASTLE - PRINCE’S ROOM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Prince watches all this happen through the crystal ball.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Wizard tries to target me! Of course he does! Because I just can’t catch a break around here! I’ll need some extra reinforcement around the castle now… winkies!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as he says that, Rulue marches through the door. Multiple people follow suit, one by one. As they flood in and sing, they circle around Dark Prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WINKIES:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yooo-ho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Yooo-ho.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yooo-ho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>DARK PRINCE:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can we move on now?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yooo-ho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yooo-ho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Enough!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all stop in their tracks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Isn’t there </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> other song you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>Who needs another song?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>We all do! Beatles, nursery rhymes, bible songs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be better than that repetitive, barebones tune!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>If it’s for you, then maybe. What else did you need before that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>…Forget it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>Call me anytime!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They march out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WINKIES:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yooo-ho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yooo-ho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>On second thought, there’s no way I’d trust them with anything. It seems I have to make some sacrifices. Demiserf!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Demiserf enters the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Look, I can’t give you dental, but I might be able to negotiate a nice Christmas bonus at the end of the year! How’s that sound?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DEMISERF: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Disappointed monkey noises)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Excellent! Now fly, my pretties!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Demiserf jumps out the window, causing it to crack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>You could’ve at least opened that, you know!... Oh, what am I saying? Beggars can’t be choosers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 4: THE HAUNTED FOREST - EVENING</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gang tread through the forest with their newly received weapons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holding a mace</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Does he really think that this can kill the Wicked Witch?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Personally, I found it rather insulting that they offered us weapons. What’s wrong with a good old sword?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holding an ax</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Not everyone has that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>He cocks the machine gun that he’s holding</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  
  <span>Some of us like the extra weaponry!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They continue on for a bit more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Does anyone else feel a little on-edge right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Kind of, but not enough to openly announce it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>I know the Wicked Witch isn’t the most charming, bubbly person and all, but… who would want to live around here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Aw, don’t be worried. Here! There’s a sign. Surely, we’re on the correct path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all look at the sign. It reads:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Danger up ahead</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>See what I mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>That might just be to ward off cowards. In fact, I see another sign up ahead! That one will reward us for sticking to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They run up to that one. It reads:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If you respect your life, you should turn around</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>This really isn’t helping your case.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Don’t you know the Rule of Three? The third one is always different! Once we reach that third sign over there, it’ll definitely congratulate us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They walk up to the third sign. It reads:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sign painter’s note: get more signs at the sign store</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I mean, she wasn’t wrong. I don’t see any other signs! We must be safe!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Wait! I think there’s something on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He spins it around. Now, it reads:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How are you not dead yet?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><b>RINGO: </b><span>…</span> <span>I’m going to make an executive decision and say we turn around.</span></p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Nonsense! Why should we assume that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared? The enemies must be, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> as scared about this place!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all glare at Galatea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>I couldn’t think of any other way to cheer her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the sky, monkey noises can be heard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>A haunted forest? Filled with monkeys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The monkey noises get louder. Ringo notices shadows moving across the ground and looks up, she sees silhouettes, but can’t make them out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait… are </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> making those noises?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Does that mean we’re being attacked by... </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ALL: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Flying monkeys?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The monkeys fly down and start attacking the crew. None of them know how to actually use the weapons they have except for Schezo, who is able to knock down the monkey he’s fighting against. He turns around to look for more monkeys and see Ringo being grabbed by the limbs and unable to fight back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Don’t worry, Ringo! All you do is find his pressure points and-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Do you think I know what those are?!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The monkey holding Ringo flies away with her. The monkey fighting Lemres manages to rip him in two by the waist before following the other monkey. The monkey fighting Galatea gives up and leaves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Oh my god! The scarecrow is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p><b>LEMRES: </b><span>No, I’m fine. It’s just that… I’m severely crippled right now.</span> <span>Could you fix me?</span></p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Me? I’m no surgeon!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad of an injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Well, uh… I’ll do my best then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galatea puts the two pieces of Lemres right next to each other. Almost immediately, Lemres jumps up on his feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>See? It’s not advanced robotics.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>How can you talk so casually? Our friend just got kidnapped!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Can’t I joke to hide the pain?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>There’s no time for that! We need to save her immediately!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>But how?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>If only I could think of anything…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>In his head</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  <b>SPARE NO LIVING CREATURE.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>If only… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>It’s simpler than you think: who else would want her that much?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Those people back at the Emerald City seemed to worship her…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>No, that’s not what I’m talking about. Remember? Wicked Witch?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Oh, yeah, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> check out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>He sighs</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Just trying to explain this to you is wasting more time. Come on! Who knows what terrible things are happening to her right now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He runs off further into the castle. The others follow suit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 5: JAIL CELL</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo wakes up and realizes she’s stuck in a jail cell. On the other side of the bars is Dark Prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Well, I think you have a lot more free time, with you being stuck in here and all. Would you finally care to tell me your name?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Fine. Ringo Ando. I’m not telling you any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Ringo, huh? (</span>
  <em>
    <span>He reaches out his hand through the bars</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Pleased to meet ya. Hope you guess my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Dark Prince? Or do you have some secret name I don’t know about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>It’s the Wicked Witch, you nincompoop! I thought Scarecrow was supposed to be the dumb one in your group.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Why should I care?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>You shouldn’t. At least, not yet. Apparently I haven’t intimidated you quite yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>You’re a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Am I? You might go back on your words… once I take your slippers!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He attempts to grab Ringo’s shoes, but they forcefully shock him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: Ow!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wow, they can do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>He blows on his fingertips before repeatedly flicking them by the wrist</span>
  </em>
  <span>) I can’t directly take them off of you? No matter. I’ll just… grab my ax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stands there, expecting a response from Ringo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Unphased? Oh well. I’ll give you time to worry about it. My ax </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the other side of the castle, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>He leaves. Ringo inspects her surroundings and notices a window, a toilet, and some toilet paper in the back of her cell.</span></em> <em><span>She looks beyond the bars she’s been held captive in and sees a map of the entire castle. She looks out the window and sees the front yard of the castle. Her eyes point to her index finger.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO:  </b>
  <span>I don’t want to do this, but… I can make this work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo bites her finger, causing a small stream of blood to leak out, and starts writing on the roll. After a while, she looks outside and sees the crew walking up to the castle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Shoot! I’m not even near finished! All I have are the instructions to reach me!... Eh, it’s good enough for now, I guess. Let me just tie some loose ends and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 6: CASTLE FRONT - NIGHT</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carbuncle, Lemres, Galatea, and Schezo approach the front of the dreary stone castle. It towers for stories above them. Along the walls are multiple, paneless windows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>So we made it here… now what? How will we find Ringo now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>The same way I always do: through sheer willpower. There’s only so much castle to explore!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Still a lot, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>No matter! A true hero explores every nook and cranny of everything– including people!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: Hey!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Who said that?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo is waving her hand out the window, with a bloody toilet roll. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: Take this! It’s everything you need!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She throws the roll out the window. Lemres catches it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Toilet paper? But I don’t need to use that!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>It’s not about that. I think there are words on it. Roll it out, would you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres rolls it out and tries to read it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I think it’s just a bunch of numbers…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Probably upside down. Flip it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres flips it around and starts reading a bloody text.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How to get the broom:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Step 1: Once you enter the castle, take a right, and go up the second floor. Avoid the winkies along the way, as they seem to guard around that hall vigorously compared to other hallways. You will have entered a prison room. Once there, my cell will be the last one on the left. The key for my door will be on the bottom rack, the second one from the right.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Step 2: ???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Step 3: Get the broom.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Seems simple enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Sure, but how will we know that guards are approaching us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the distance, they hear a low chant that slowly gets louder and louder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I don’t like the sound of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo grabs the others and runs behind a bush. They watch as the winkies pass them without noticing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WINKIES:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yooo-ho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-ee-oh,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yooo-ho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The others leave the shrubbery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Is that it? I was expecting a fight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres and Galatea sprint for the entrance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Don’t act like you didn’t want to either!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo follows suit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 7 - JAIL CELL</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carbuncle, Lemres, Galatea, and Schezo walk into the jail section of the castle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Interesting. The Wicked Witch has many enemies, but apparently the ones here are his biggest.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Who would he hate that much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> The first person they pass by in the jail cells looks like Kikimora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>Erm, excuse me, passersby, but do you have a key for this cell, by chance?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>No… why would we even want to let you out?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>Well, you know the broom that the Wicked Witch holds? That’s mine. He asked me if I wanted to give it to him, and before I could even answer, he took it from me and sent me to jail!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Uh, funny you mention that: we’re going after the broom as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>You’re </span>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Sorry! Tata!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The three run further in. The next occupied cell contains someone that looks like Witch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>And what are you in here for?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WITCH: </b>
  <span>Let me just tell you something: witches are people who make a living by selling potions. The people you’ve met so far? They’re not technically witches. I mentioned that to one of them, and then I was thrown in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Wow, the Wicked Witch must be really petty.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WITCH: </b>
  <span>The Wicked Witch? It was your so-called “good witch” that did this to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Never met her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WITCH: </b>
  <span>You’re lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s another filled cell deeper in. This one contains a lion-like person, who notices the three passing by</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LION: </b>
  <span>Are you people here to kill me? Please don’t! I’m already worried enough from the leaky ceiling! I don’t need any more stress in my life!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>No, we wouldn’t. Honestly, with how you’re acting, we want nothing to do with you. You seem over the rainbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LION: </b>
  <span>No! Wait! I’m not crazy! Come back!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As they walk some more, they hear ramblings from an upcoming cell. Upon reaching it, they encounter a preteen with blonde hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KID: </b>
  <span>They didn’t believe me… why didn’t they believe me? They always called me Odd, the Great and Powerful, and bowed down to my every whim. What made them stop? Everything I said was normal!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>And he’s truly gone fishing as well. I think this prison isn’t treating them well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just by the door to the roof is one more filled cell, containing a man staring at a wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MAN: </b>
  <span>There must've been a door here in the wall when I came in!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>He seems fine, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Hey, what’re you doing talking with those other people! I’m over here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>That voice… there she is!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Well, duh! Didn’t I explicitly inform you about that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next filled jail cell has Ringo in it. She’s sucking on her index finger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Why are you doing… that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I had to use something for ink. Now quick! Grab the key on the rack to get me out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lemres takes the key and puts it into the lock. It clicks, and the door swings open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh, I’d never thought I’d actually miss you people!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>That’s great! But, uh… the directions you gave us weren’t finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I was pressed for time. Besides, I know where to go from here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>You do?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>To an extent. In the time it took for you to get up here, I’ve realized a way to sneak around the castle without being caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Hey, it didn’t take that long!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I know. It’s just that I can’t think very well under pressure. Anyway, according to that map on the wall, there’s a certain time when the winkies come around to march through this place. They come around every 15 minutes, and right now, the clock says 8:44.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Then that means– </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: Everyone, hide!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They scramble in easy-to-see hiding places. 8:45 hits. Nothing happens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Are they running late?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Shh! You might blow our cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8:46 hits. Still nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>So uh… are you sure you’re right about the whole 15 minutes thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What? Of course! It says so on the map right there, why would it be wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Maybe your world’s time is different. How long are 15 minutes in your world?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>It doesn’t matter how long those 15 minutes are, it just matters what the clock says! 15 minutes are 15 minutes! Look, I think they’re just… really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>late. I don’t expect these people to be smart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8:50 hits. Still nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Okay, how about this: the whole “15-minute interval” thing still exists, but they start and end at different times.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Huh? What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>What if their 15 minutes start at 8:05? Then it would be 8:20, 8:35, and then 8:50! They’d be arriving soon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8:51 hits.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>You sure about that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Didn’t say it had to start at 8:05. How long have you been here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...Since 8:00…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>And how many times have you seen those winkies?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>...None… but they </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come eventually, right? We have to leave soon. I think the guy next to me is starting to repeat himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MAN: </b>
  <span>This isn’t where we came in… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rulue opens the door and notices all of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: Now!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: Everyone for themselves!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 8 - CASTLE ROOF</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo, Carbuncle, Lemres, Galatea, and Schezo head up to the roof while in Winkie uniforms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>That was easier than I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>It seemed difficult until I realized they don’t have object permanence.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>So what now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>No idea. Dark Prince said he was grabbing an ax to chop my feet off, but there wasn’t any ax mentioned on the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Uh, quick question… who’s Dark Prince?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh, I mean, the Wicked Witch. Dark Prince was what I called him in the… other world? Or the real world? I still don’t know at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the other end of the castle roof, they see Dark Prince walking up the stairs, now holding an ax in one hand and a broom in the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>There he is! What do we do?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Aren’t you the combat expert here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>I was talking about stealth here. We can’t fight him now!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Look, I’ll be honest: I just don’t think we’re strong enough for him yet! We need to train more!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>And waste more time here? No thank you. I’ll take my chances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They continue to march until they walk past Dark Prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Hey!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They collectively jump back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>What are you doing here? This isn’t your station!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>W-well, sir, we… thought that this place wasn’t as well-guarded as the rest of the place, so this is where we march now! Is that okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Hmmm…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stares intensely at the disguised Winkies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>That’s actually pretty smart. Go ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Thank you, sir!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Prince and the Winkies pass by each other until Dark Prince realizes something and stops in his tracks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Wait a second… none of my minions are that smart!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He runs over to Ringo and rips off the Winkie uniform, revealing her normal clothes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Aha!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Run!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They try to run but end up surrounded by the Winkies and flying monkeys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>You thought you could trick me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> easily, didn’t you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I mean, it almost worked…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Handshoes and horse grenades, dear! Now, for the fun part… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Prince slowly walks around them, looking for fear in their eyes. Lemres is terrified, Schezo is steadfast, Galatea is curious, and Ringo looks deep in thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Eenie, meanie, miney, mo. Who will be the first to go? My broom has chosen…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He points the broom towards Ringo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I know this is a bad time to mention this, but I pronounced my name wrong the last time we meant. My name is actually pronounced “Ringoo,” but I was too panicked last time to pronounce it properly… or even correct myself. I see you’re trying to go for the whole rhyming thing right now, so I’d just like to warn you in advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Really? Well, that ruins my plan. But no matter. I can improvise too. My broom has chosen… Schezo!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Schezo points out his sword.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Okay, fair enough. My broom has chosen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roboto!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He uses fire magic on Galatea. Due to her metallic nature, she is unaffected.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Fine! Scarecrow!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Prince sets Lemres ablaze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Is this supposed to hurt?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>I’ve never felt pain before. Is this what you people call it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DARK PRINCE: </b>
  <span>Wha– you’re supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Scream!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Uh… aaaahhh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo notices a water bucket tucked away near one of the watchtowers.  She looks at Dark Prince. Then she looks at the water bucket. Then she looks at Dark Prince. Then to the water bucket. Then to Dark Prince. Water Bucket. Dark Prince. Bucket. Prince. Then, she decides what to do. She runs over to Dark Prince and yanks the broom out of his hands before kicking him off the castle. He falls into the water moat, where he instantly vaporizes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Huh. He surrounds himself with his weakness?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Wouldn’t you make a lava moat if you had the chance?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Fair enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Guys? A little help?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh. Right. Sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo puts the broom in Galatea’s hands. As she grabs the nearby water bucket to douse him, the winkies look down the moat and see his coat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>Did… did you kill him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Think so. Why else would that coat be there without him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>Why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rulue walks up to Ringo, ready to beat her up until another Winkie stops her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WINKIE #1: </b>
  <span>What are you talking about? We’ve been waiting for this opportunity for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WINKIE #2: </b>
  <span>He had been oppressing us for too long!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WINKIE #3: </b>
  <span>Now that he’s gone, freedom will finally be ours!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WINKIE #4: </b>
  <span>The chains are finally off! We have become our own rulers!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WINKIE #5: </b>
  <b>
    <em>VIVA LA REVOLUCION!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The winkies run around destroying everything around them. Galatea looks down at the broom she had just acquired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>I think we should just go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>I was about to say that as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo splashes the bucket onto Lemres.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 9 - THE WIZARD’S ABODE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gang walks back into the lair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>RETURNED, HAVE YOU? DID YOU SIMPLETONS ACTUALLY MANAGED TO ACCOMPLISH MY TRIVIAL JOB?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I’d like to see you do better!</span>
</p><p><b>ODD:</b> <b><em>ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. SHOW ME THE BROOM.</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galatea holds up the broom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>I SEE. THAT IS INDEED A BROOM.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>What else were you expecting?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>So you’ll grant our wishes now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>THE GREAT ODD NEEDS MORE TIME TO GRANT THEM. LEAVE, AND RETURN TOMORROW.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Hey, that’s not fair! You didn’t say anything about needing time!</span>
</p><p><b>ODD:</b> <b><em>I NEVER SPECIFIED ANYTHING ABOUT TIME, DID I?</em></b></p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>You– no… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>THEN SCRAM. YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL I’M STILL CONSIDERING GRANTING YOUR WISHES AFTER QUESTION ME.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>Hey! You’re not allowed to have that broom!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>That voice!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>You recognize it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kikimora bolts into the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>None of you can have that broom! It belongs to me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE STUCK IN THAT JAIL!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>What did you expect to happen when you ordered them to get the broom? Now the Witch is dead, and the winkies are staging a revolution! I was freed on the condition of being called a war prisoner!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ODD: </b>
  <b>
    <em>...OH.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait, do you know him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>Of course I do! Look, here he is, for your eyes to witness!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kikimora pulls back a curtain in one of the corners and reveals Klug with a massive dashboard, filled with buttons and levers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KIKIMORA: </b>
  <span>Would you like to explain yourself?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>I… I… No. There’s nothing for me to explain here. What you see is what you get.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>So you’re this supposed “Odd?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Uh, no, actually. I’m just Klug. Odd was the name of the previous guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Ah, okay… wait, “previous guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Yeah, that surprised me too. Apparently, he was considered a God like I was… until they sent him to the mental asylum for talking about supercomputers or something. Again, I never met the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Why’d you make us go through all that, then? It seemed like you were sending us on a suicide mission!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>That man owed me lunch! He lost a bet a couple of weeks ago and never went through with it, so I tried to get the point across! I never expected him to die, though. Now I’ll never get my lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Did you really think that– </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Enough of that! You can still grant our wishes, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Huh? Oh! Right, I forgot about that. Galatea, my aluminum ally, here is your friend!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Klug pushes Kikimora over to Galatea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>You sure? She didn’t look like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Probably not, but who knows where she might be now? For all we know, she could be a casualty of the revolution! Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know which side she picked?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Hey, don’t pretend like she’s dead and move on!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Oh, but I can! Now for you, scarecrow, I shall give you what you want: intelligence!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Klug throws a dictionary at Lemres’s face. It then falls into his hands, and he starts reading it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>The sum of the square root of two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side!... Oh, joy! I have a brain!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>I thought that was for right triangles.</span>
</p><p><b>RINGO: </b><span>(</span><em><span>In her head</span></em><span>)</span> <span>Neither of you are even remotely correct.</span></p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Now, what amazing things can I think of?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>in his head</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  <b>LAY WASTE TO THEM ALL.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>Oh, come on, I can think of something better than that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>(I</span>
  <em>
    <span>n his head</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  <b>PAINT THE GROUND RED.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>… Is this all I can think about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES:</b>
  <span> (</span>
  <em>
    <span>In his head</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
  <b>OH MY GOD, YOU CAN FINALLY HEAR ME. YES. I’ve BEEN TRYING TO GET THIS ACROSS FOR </b>
  <b>
    <em>YEARS</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LEMRES: </b>
  <span>… You know, I’ve thought about it a bit more, and now, I don’t think I want a brain anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Sorry, no refunds! And for you, my valiant victor…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Klug plops a Thesaurus in Schezo’s hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Just read through that. Honestly, you could have solved this yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>What about me? I can’t stay here, you know!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>You wanted to go home, right? You’re not alone. Honestly, I’ve wanted to go home myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>You’re not a native here either?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Of course not! Does “Klug” sound like an Oddian name to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I mean, Schezo doesn’t either, but– </span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>You see, I used to live in this far off place called Primp, living under the education of their magic school. I was performing some dark magic in my room, don’t tell my mother that, when suddenly, something went wrong. I don’t know what, but the next thing I know, I found myself in another part of the world; this magical place that has nothing to offer to me. I spent months trying to use more dark magic to get out, and one of those times, a local member of the Emerald City walked by and thought of me as some leader. </span>
  
  <span>And then I found myself in another part of the world, in a beautiful house with a beautiful servant. And then I asked myself, “How did I get here?” and while I realized that they were not my beautiful house nor my beautiful servant, I never felt the need to answer that question because this was so much better than my homeworld. After that, I just let the days go by. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a once in a lifetime thing, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I see… so do you have a way out or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Of course I do! In fact, I’ve been waiting for someone to wish to escape. I’ve had a hot air balloon waiting outside for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SCHEZO: </b>
  <span>Then why did you say you weren’t ready yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>To be honest, I just made everyone else’s solutions on the fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GALATEA: </b>
  <span>Hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>But that doesn’t matter right now; I’m free from this place! Let’s get away, Ringo, the only other sane person here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Klug pulls a lever and a part of the wall rises to show the outside world. As it rises, the screams of the citizens of Odd grow louder and louder. Instead of the bright, grassy land they’re used to, they see a wartorn outdoors, with burning forests and a fiery, smoky sky. The hot air balloon has popped, and now lays deflated on the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>They’ve already reached here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I’m just as surprised as you are. They’re quicker than I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Wait! I think we still have an out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Where?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>The good witch! She’ll help us in a pinch, I just know it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amitie floats down in a bubble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Hello again! How can I– </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From offscreen, a spear hits Amitie in the chest, causing her to pop like a bubble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Wha– How did we let someone important be so fragile?! Oh, this place really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> hopeless!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>???: </b>
  <span>I won’t let you get away </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> easily!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two turn around. It’s Rulue, with a bag of spears on her back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>You took my only hope, and now I’ll take my only hope from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>I’m assuming you did this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>I would just like to let you know that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KLUG: </b>
  <span>Yeah… sorry… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rulue runs up to Ringo and pins her down on the ground. As she speaks, she shakes Ringo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>How does it feel, watching the one thing you wanted be taken away from you without any agency to stop it?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Please! I think we can come to an agreement!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>There’s no agreeing in a place like this! You think this is a land of sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>! This is a place of a very fragile balance, and you just came along and </span>
  <b>
    <em>ruined it!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SCENE 10 - NAHE WOODS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringo sits unconscious sitting beneath a tree as Amitie shakes her. All of the other people that showed up in Oz are standing around the tree as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Wake up, Ringo! This is no place to sleep!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Mm… This was your fault… Mm…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>What are you talking about? Open your eyes!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>This is taking too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She walks up to Ringo and slaps her. It immediately wakes her up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Uh-wha? Rulue? Look, I’m sorry, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RULUE: </b>
  <span>Huh? I was just waking you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks around and sees everyone there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh, thank Odd! I don’t have to live in that nightmare realm!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Was your dream really that bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>It was like something out of a mediocre kids movie! And you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and– </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>She pushes past some people to get to Ringo</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Was I there too?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Oh yeah! You were a tree!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>…Was I an important tree? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DRACO: </b>
  <span>Rnng! Even in other people’s dreams, I get shafted!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RINGO: </b>
  <span>Welp, now that I’m here. I’ll enjoy my time living in the real world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She gets up and leaves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>I wish I was as happy with a dull reality as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AMITIE: </b>
  <span>Last night, I dreamed I was glued to a chair at a restaurant. And the restaurant went to space.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ARLE: </b>
  <span>Good to know, Amitie. Good to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>